Sora x Riku x Vanitas  My Imaginary Friend
by Tearing
Summary: Sora is just an average teenager with one different problem from everyone else. He has a demon imaginary friend who tortures him. When Sora meets Riku, he tries to change the way he acts around him, but how will Vanitas react to that?
1. My name is Sora and he is Vanitas

_Good morning my fellow readers :D I thought of this story a few days ago when I was playing BBS, and I can tell you now, I can actually SEE the three of the characters acting like this xD Anyway, review what you think about it._

**KH © Square-Enix, and Disney. I do not own the characters. **

* * *

><p>"You know who's sexy?" He said to me as we walked down the street, my shoulders shagging.<p>

"Who?" I replied back within monotone. I didn't really care.  
>"Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji. He's as sexy as me."<br>My ears perked up, a slight emotion forming on my face. "Does that mean I'm sexy?" I mean. We _were_ practically twins.  
>"No." He replied back almost instantly, scowling intensely.<br>"Why's that!" I scoffed; rolling my eyes as my feet automatically kicked a small pebble on the pavement.  
>"It's the black hair that makes us demons look sexy. Your hair is poo coloured. Ew."<br>Thanks Vanitas. Thanks a bunch.

They say that little children have imaginary friends until the age of eight, and that's when they grow up. Well I'm sixteen, and my make-believe friend has no intentions of leaving yet. His name is Vanitas, and well... he's a demon. A mean one at that. No one else can see him, and purposely, at the most inappropriate times, he'll speak which would make me reply and seem like a loser talking to myself.

Well... I guess I am just a loser talking to myself... but that's not the point!

So, how did I meet him you ask? Well... I can honestly say I don't even remember myself. He just... appeared one day, called me a fag, spat in my hair, and he never left after that. Joy.  
>"Hey Sora." Vanitas chuckled; running passed me until he came to a snail slivering across a brick fence while I walked towards school. "Do you have any salt?"<br>I stopped in my tracks once I reached him, scowling at him and feeling pity for the poor animal. Why does he have to be so cruel? "No." plainly said. "Who the hell carries salt to school?"

My demon friend scoffed, his bright yellow eyes beaming as he snapped his fingers and a pile of salt poured onto the helpless creature, bubbles forming over it.

Vanitas just cackled in sadism as the poor snail turned into a mixture of goo, his black hair boobing up and down as his head moved. "Aaaah... that's classic."  
>Man, I wish <em>HE<em> was a snail. Then I would pour salt on HIM!

So maybe you're asking the question 'Sora... why don't you just forget about him and move on from having imagery friends?' Well you little reader... I must tell you one thing.

Vanitas suddenly jumped onto my back and pulled at my hair, screaming into my ear.  
>Could <em>YOU<em> forget such an annoying little bitch?

Alright. So life is pretty complicated when you have a demon following you around everywhere. As I said before, no one could see him except for me. No one could hear him, feel him, or touch him. All except for me, but to others, it looked like I was fondling with empty space.  
>...fondling... that sounded weird.<br>"That's disgusting Sora. You have a gross mind."

Vanitas suddenly wacked me across the head, scowling. "Keep your mind out of the gutter. You're only sixteen."

Sixteen is a pretty bad age to have a walking, tormenting friend, right? This is the time when I'm suppose to get girls... have sex... cheat... do drugs. All those things! BUT I CAN'T! I have a fucking nagging mother over my back the whole time! UGH!

School is pretty normal actually. Well... the 'stereotypical' school life is. I'm that one strange person that has no friends. Can you guess why? It must be fucking impossible to figure out. I used to have a best friend. Kairi. She was the only person who ever talked to me in the third grade, but Vanitas got to her too. At night, he kept haunting her dreams. Told her that unless she stopped talking to me, her parents would die. Thanks Vanny. Love you too.

It's somewhat ironic how Vanitas looks exactly like me, only just with demonic yellow eyes and black hair. He apparently 'gets all the girls with his looks', or so he says. I've never seen him with another imaginary girl. But maybe that's just because they're _imaginary_, and if no one can see MINE, then I probably shouldn't be able to see theirs.

So here I am now. In school with the evaporating snail image in my head. That's just more grief on my shoulders. Why is Vanitas so cruel? It's not like the snail was going to murder someone. Who could it do that? Choke someone to death? Slide down someone's throat and—Mmmm... perverted mental image.

On cue, Vanitas wacked me across the head again, a loud 'ow' emitting from my throat. The rest of the class turned around to stare at with me blank facial expressions as I sat in the back of the classroom. "Sorry" I mumbled, a blush forming on my cheeks.  
>"No one would want to suck you, Sora. Get over yourself." Gee... I feel loved.<p>

That's what I get, huh?

You know... most people would love having a magical, demonic being following them around everywhere. But I can HONESTLY tell you now, it's not. It's horrible! Sure, he can make things appear out of thin air (like that salt), but who says it was to your advantage? Ugh. Vanitas... how I loathe you.

Someone knocked on the door and after a moment of hesitation, a tall, muscular man marched through the door swiftly, his hair bouncing around as he stepped through.  
>You know that stereotypical moment in chick flicks where the main protagonist falls for the new hot stud in school? Yep. That's me, and this is that movie.<p>

From the corner of my eye, I saw Vanitas stalk over to the boy and pinch his butt, even though the guy didn't react. He couldn't even feel it. Huh.  
>"Dayum. He's got a nice tush."<br>"He's mine." I hissed back to him, glaring. I didn't want Vanitas to scare him off too!

Suddenly, once again, everyone in the classroom stared at me. Shit. Only Vanitas was supposed to hear me! GREAAAAAAAAT...  
>"Nice going, asshole."<br>I scowled at my 'friend' and pouted, sinking into my chair from embarrassment.  
>The gorgeous boy raised an eyebrow, and our eyes locked together, another blush forming over my cheeks. I wasn't insane... I wasn't!<br>"What's your name, dear?" The teacher asked the freshman, and as his perfect lips parted to speak the utmost beautiful name ever, I felt myself melt in place.  
>"Riku."<br>Oooooooh god...

"Sora has a booooooyfriend~!" Vanitas sung, poking me in the ribs.  
>I jumped you from shock as he poked a sensitive area around my ribs and squeaked, more people staring at me as I made a fool of myself.<br>"Why don't you sit next to Sora, Riku?" The teacher said, since the seat next to me was the only one free. OOOH! AWWW! I could make a move then! Subtle...  
>"Next to him? But he seems crazy!" He replied, eyes widening.<br>Awwww... Rejected...

Vanitas took that chance to burst into laughter, his spit spraying onto my face.  
>To everyone else, I seemed to have wiped my face from imaginary dust, scowling darkly into thin air. "Whore." I mumbled to Van.<br>"Excuse me?" A rather handsome voice replied, the chair besides me making a squeak as the rubber on the floor was moved as the voice opened the space between the chair nad the table to sit down in. "Did you say something?"

I slowly turned my head and met eyes with the God of Beauty, a blush appearing over my face ONCE again.  
>Oh shit... he thought I called him a whore... "I-I-I-I-I... no..." I whimpered, stuttering from the amazing man in front of me. I meant Vanitas was the whore! WHYYYY WAS HE SO GOD DAMN GOOD LOOKING!<br>Look at those perfect taunt lips, and those aquamarine eyes... and those biceps to die for... oh god... I... mmm...  
>"Sora..." Vanitas whispered into my ear, trying to catch my attention but I couldn't look away from Riku. "Don't have a wet dream."<br>"AH!" I screamed, a mental image of that appearing bursting into my brain. "GROSS!"

That was it. EVERY single person was glaring at me, including the teacher and Riku, so I burst inrto tears and ran out of the room, collapsing in the boys toilets down the hall.  
>Without even having to look, I could feel Vanitas hovering over me as I wailed in the toilet cell, my shoulders jerking every few seconds. "W-W-W-Why did you do that Vanitas!" I cried loudly, my eyes all red and puffy.<br>He just shrugged as a response. "It was funny?"  
>"I-I-I..." A large lump formed in my throat and I couldn't push it back down, my shoulders shuddering more. "I-I-I hate you."<p>

I stayed in that small, confined space for what seemed like hours, and when I heard a knocking on the door, I knew my time was up. I had to get out of there. "Sora?" A voice called, and my body winced again. I knew that voice... "It's me, Riku." Eh?

I unlocked the cell and pulled my head out, my body following not a moment after, but I kept my head down, staring at the pee covered floor. Disgusting.  
>"Ooooh~" Vanitas sung right into my ear, smirking. "I think he likes you."<br>"Are you okay? You seem a bit..."  
>"Mental?" I finished Riku's sentence, still keeping my gaze on the floor.<br>"Something like that." He laughed back awkwardly.  
>Yeah... I am a bit fucked in the head, aren't I?<p>

Riku pulled me out into the large space of the bathroom, towards the sinks just so we weren't blocking one of the toilets. "Are you okay? Something the matter?"  
>I scoffed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."<br>A slim finger curled under my chin, forcing my head up. My eyes locked with Riku's again and I whimpered, feeling so vulnerable.  
>"Ooooh..." Vanitas sung once again, puckering his lips. "I think he wants to make out with you."<br>I forced myself not to swat my hand towards Van, just so I didn't look even more 'mental'.  
>"Try me." Riku smirked, our noses only inches away.<br>"Would you believe..." I turned my eyes away, blankly looking towards a roll of toilet paper. Ew. "I'm being haunted by a ghost?"  
>Vanitas scoffed.<br>Riku laughed. "I would actually."  
>Van's eyes lit up, impressed that Riku actually accepted that. "We have a keeper."<p>

You know how some people believe in love at first sight? I think Riku was my saviour. "R-Really?" I smiled, my eyes widening.  
>Riku instantly burst into laughter, his cackle seeming rough and coarse. "No!" He roared, water appearing in his eyes a few minutes later as he laughed himself to tears. "Aaaah... Cya later freak~" He flicked his hand towards me and left the room, leaving me defenceless in this dark atmosphere.<br>Vanitas suddenly burst into chuckles too, but unlike Riku, he feel to the floor in laughter. "AND SORA GETS SHUT DOWN! OOOOOOOWNED!"

Great. What a great day in school.

KH © Square-Enix, and Disney.  
>I do not own the characters.<p>

KH © Square-Enix, and Disney.  
>I do not own the characters.<p>

KH © Square-Enix, and Disney.


	2. Corndog

_KH © Square-Enix, and Disney. _

_I do not own the characters. _

* * *

><p>"I can't BELIEVE you Vanitas!" I snarled once I stormed back to my house, slamming the front door shut.<br>Being a demon though, Vanitas could just walk through the wood, not even with a care in the world, but the door closed meant that no one else could hear me. Besides my parents, but I think they were out... and they already thought I was insane.

"How DARE you say that shit about me!"  
>"What?" He shrugged nonchalantly, his hands in his pockets. "I say shit about you ALL the time! Why is it now suddenly annoying you?" Did... he just admit he insults me?<br>"Because I-!" I snapped my jaw shut, another blush appearing over my cheeks. Like that hasn't happened enough today...

Vanitas' eyes widened as realization appeared on his face. The corner of his lips suddenly hooked upwards and he chuckled softly. "Oooooh... you like him, don't you?"  
>"NO!" I screamed at him, but I knew I had already lost this fight. Fuck me dead.<br>"SORA IS A FAAAAAAG!" Vanitas roared, cackling demonically afterwards. "I've been right this whole time! The day I saw you I called you a fag! You really ARE gay!"  
>Thanks Vanitas... Love you too... but he was right... He <em>did<em> call me that.

I stormed into the longue room and sighed, folding my arms over my chest. "I could have made a friend today! But you ruined it!"  
>"You don't have any friends Sora." He spoke after me, without even a hint of emotion in his voice. Like he was bored of this or something... "Who would want to be friends with you?"<br>"You're my friend!" He was... right?  
>"<em>Imaginary<em> friend." He corrected. Fuck...  
>"Then I imagine you away!" I flicked my hands towards him, like a pathetic little bug. "Shoo!"<p>

Vanitas suddenly gasped, grabbing his neck tightly. His eyes widened and he started choking loudly, falling onto his knees and straining for dear life right in front of me.  
>I ran over to him as quickly as I could and screamed. "I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" OH GOD! OH GOD! I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL HIM!<p>

Vanitas suddenly picked himself up off the carpet and scoffed, like he was perfectly fine the whole time... like nothing happened. "No you aren't, whore."  
>I frowned grimly. Gee. Thanks. Thanks for tricking me... asshole.<p>

I then just noticed my mother in the room, seeing me talk to 'myself'. I whimpered as she gave me a strange look. She already thought I was weird enough!  
>"Nice ass!" Vanitas yelled from behind me.<br>"I don't have a good ass!" I growled back, glaring at him, turning to my side so I could see him.  
>"I was talking to your mum..."<br>"Oh..." I blinked. Oh. Okay. Good. Waaaaaaaaaait..."HEY! SHUT UP!"

My eyes suddenly widened at the fact my mum heard that and I grabbed Vanitas' arm pushing him into the other room, trying to put on a fake smile to my mother. "I'm not crazy!" I yelled to her. I'm not!  
>"No, you're just mental."<br>"Yeah!" I blinked again, registering what Vanny said a moment later. Wait... "Wait isn't that the same thing?" Bitch.  
>"Nope." My demon said. "One is much worse than the other."<br>I frowned, feeling wrinkles starting to appear on my face. Ugh. Gee. Thanks. I'm going to have grey hair soon from all this stress.

The next day at school at lunch I was eating a corndog, minding my own business as I poured tomato sauce onto the large stick and shoved it into my mouth, taking a large bite out of my food.  
>Vanitas was curiously watching, but I chose to ignore him, but, of course, he had to say something.<br>"What are you eating? It looks foul."  
>I frowned, sighing as I swallowed the food. "It's called a corndog. Why?"<br>Vanitas shrugged. "It looks like a penis."

Suddenly I growled, obnoxiously and rudely, my eyes rolling too. Fucking hell.  
>"What are you using it for?" His eyes suddenly glowed, a smile appearing on those foul lips. "OH! YOU'RE USING IT TO PRACTICE FOR RIKU!"<br>"WHAT!" I screamed, dropping the food onto my paper plate. Oh... oh FUCKING HELL!

Everyone was staring at me, so I covered my face with my hands. God damn you Vanitas.  
>A seat next to me opened up and I winced at the high pitch sound. Eeeeh?<br>When I looked up Riku was sitting there, my cheeks becoming red. "Y-Y-Yeah?"  
>Mmmmm... sweet Riku tush...<p>

Riku just sat there. Staring at me intently with his clear emerald eyes. "Why do you randomly talk to yourself?" He didn't even bother being friendly about what he said though. I guess he didn't like beating around the bush... but... ow...

I sighed, Vanitas taking the chance to smirk and leave. Huh... no comments. "I'm haunted, remember?" That's what I said yesterday. I _am_ haunted. Both in my nightmares and in REAL life!

Riku raised his eyebrow, not taking me serious. No one ever did, did they? "A huh. Really? Like actually?"  
>I nodded, "I don't lie." What do I get from lying about something like this? A medal? PLEASE! My room would be COVERED in them.<p>

"Right. Well..." He folded his arms over his muscular chest. "You're fucked in the head." He left just afterwards, another frown appearing over my face. At least Vanny wasn't here to comment... That would be bad.

Vanitas had walked over to some guy bobbing his head up and down while he listened to music, cackling to himself. "Can I have some of your food?"  
>Taking that bobbing of the music as a yes, Vanny took the corndog off the plate and threw it at some other random guy, a food fight starting just afterwards. Greaaaaat...<p>

I picked myself up just as the pizza slices started to get thrown around, dodging scraps of food that was aimed towards me. I made my way to the toilets again, sighing when I locked myself in the exact same cubical as last time. Huh... Yesterday actually. I feel a new bad habit forming...

"Is this were your life will be heading?"  
>I looked upwards, immediately scowling.<br>"Down the toilet?" Vanitas smirked at his little comment, curling up on the ground against the wall, and since he was a damn ghost, none of the piss soaked up into his clothes. Bitch. "You need to aim higher Sora."

I sighed again, but then he pointed to a stain just above my head. "But not that high, like this guy... because... well... I don't think your dick could manage pissing that far up."

I exhaled harshly again, rolling my eyes. I thought he meant to say something nice, like 'you could do so much better with your life Sora. Don't be a janitor' but no... he was just talking about some guy's piss. Ew. "I don't need lessons on peeing, thank you Van."  
>He shrugged, closing his eyes softly. Why was he being like this? "You need to get laid."<br>Ugh. Thanks man.

I found it kind of funny how I had nearly every class with Riku, just like those stereotypical movies. Although, it was horrible at the same time. Vanitas would always find a way to fuck it up for me.

In cooking, we were making cupcakes, and on top of one, he wrote 'Sora wants Riku's cock' in icing, which I scowled at but I was slightly amazed at how small he had to write it to fit it onto a tiny cupcake though... but STILL! No excuse!

In English, somehow Vanitas wrote a full on poem expressing my undying love for Riku and switched it with my actual poem about Spring before I got up to present it!

And in god damn Art, he threw out my painting of a kitten and painted a large cock with sliver pubes! DUDE!  
>...does... Riku even <em>have<em> sliver pubes...!  
>Ugh. I hate my life.<p>

I stormed back home after school and slammed the front door shut again (just like yesterday) and face planted onto my bed pillow, growling to myself. "Vanitas..." I sighed, rolling over to stare at my ceiling after a few moments.  
>There was seriousness in my voice. "Are you ever going to go away?"<p>

It took Vanny a few seconds to reply... like he was actually _considering_ my question. "Nope."  
>I closed my eyes at his response, dreading the next eighty years of my life. "Why me?" I asked, feeling water appear in my eyes. "Why not someone else...?"<br>He just shrugged, picking up one of my G.I Joe figurines and playing around with it. "Why not?" He pulled the arms backwards and pulled off the head. Well... I'm glad that's just a plastic toy... if that was _actually_ me...

So that's it? That's his answer? _'Why not?'_ So out of the billions of people walking this Earth, he just _had_ to choose me over them all?  
>"You should feel lucky..."<br>I poked my head up to catch his eye. "What?" I asked. Lucky? WHY!  
>"Because I'm fun." He gave a goofy grin in reply, poking his tongue out afterwards.<br>I'll admit... he gives my life entertainment. But I still wish I was a fucking normal kid!

"Sora! Can you come downstairs!" My mother called to me, making me flinch. This... cannot end well.  
>"Ooooh..." Vanitas mumbled, trying to freak me out even more. Oh god... Oh god... OH GOD!<p>

I slowly descended my way downstairs and gulped, meeting eyes with my mother who was sitting in an arm chair, my father (who just arrived home) standing behind her.  
>"Darling..." She said, pointing towards a chair right in front of them, gesturing for me to sit next to her.<br>"Oh shit. This won't end well."  
>You THINK Vanitas!<p>

"Darling..." Mother repeated once I sat down in the soft grand armchair in front of my parents, sweat rolling down my forehead. "Your father and I have come to a decision that we think is best for you."  
>Vanitas' eyes widened. "Oh shit! They're going to neuter you!"<br>"Shush!" I snarled to him.

My mother and father gave each other grim looks. Oh crap. I'M NOT INSANE!  
>"We think it would be best for you if you left us..."<br>Huh?  
>"Oooooh..." Vanitas smirked, crackling his knuckles. "We get to go live out in the hood now!"<br>Me? As one of those gangster members! Eh!

"M-M-Mum! I don't-" I was suddenly interrupted by my father speaking as I was, his voice booming over my scared one.  
>"We're taking you to a mental hospital."<p>

Fuck.  
>"SORA IS NOW INSAAAAAAAANE! HE'S GOING TO THE CRACK HOUSE!" Vanitas screamed his fist pumping into the air.<p>

!

KH © Square-Enix, and Disney.


End file.
